the_omcfandomcom-20200214-history
The OMC Dictionary
Welcome to the OMC Dictionary! Here are the definitions of all the OMC words you want to know the meaning of. These words shall be alphabetized to make it easier to find them. If you wish to add a word, make sure you follow this rule and keep everything neat and alphabetized. Caticorn A caticorn is a hybrid between a cat and a unicorn. It is one of the mythical animals in OMC. Appearance A caticorn is a cat with a unicorn horn coming out of it's head. The horn is magical, like a unicorn's. Personality Not much is known about caticorns' personality; however, they are described as majestic, beautiful, and wise. Charries "Charrie" is short for "character". They are pretend people/animals/creatures that you control. You chat woth them, and you also use them in roleplays. Chats between two or multiple charries are called "charrie chats". There are a few things you need to remember when making a charrie. First off, you need to give it a name, age, gender, looks, and personality. You can add details later. You also want to make sure that your charrie isn't overly-perfect Mary-Sue (or Gary Stew, if your charrie is a male) and actually has some flaws. Epical 'Epical' is simply another word for 'epic'. It is unknown who first used this word. For example: "Catz's Epical Charrie Chat" Mary-Sue A Mary-Sue is a person or animal who has no flaws and is absolutely perfect. This is also called a Gary Stew, if your charrie is a male. Here is a vague example of a Mary-Sue: "Oh omg i'm so perfect, my hair is beautiful and my eyes are beautiful and there isn't ever a second where boys don't surround me, oh, oh, i'm killing myself from my own amazingness!" '' Charries as Mary-Sues, unless they are joke charries, are not allowed in OMC. Newbie A "newbie" is someone who has newly joined OMC and is still learning their way around. They use icons and rather poor grammar, but, unlike n00bs, are willing to change their ways and make friends. Here is an example of a newbie: Newbie: ''hello im new (insert moshicons) Outsiders An "Outsider" is a member of OMC. To officially be an Outsider, you must have joined OMC, and learned the basic rules. For a list of all the Outsiders, their personalities and more, go to: http://the-omc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Outsiders Roleplay A roleplay is a post-by-post story. In a roleplay, you have one or more characters to control. You make them do things as long as it fits with the plotline. These are sort of like charrie chats, Here is an example of a roleplay between Ace and Rawr: Ace: the girl snuck quietly through the dark alleyway, unsure of the contents it held. Rawr: a woman, seemingly twenty years of age, saw the girl through the corner of her teal eye. She approached the girl carefully, perhaps she was lost or hurt. Ace: The girl turned around at the sound of footsteps behind her, and looked up to see the woman. "Who are you?" She asked. Signatures Lots of Outsiders use signatures. They add a design with their name on it, add colors and stuff, then add a motto. For example: { ~ .:. -:- ~ = Catz = ~ -:- .:. ~ } ---Meowing until the end--- Trolls Trolls are attention-seeking people who use moshi-icons excessively (which means not just one, lots of them. One's fine unless they are told not to) They use bad grammar, but not all people who use bad grammar are trolls. They sometimes do not spell things well, and get angry easily. Every Outsider knows how to deal with trolls: ignore them, and only talk to them if necessary. Some Outsiders forget this when a troll actually comes, which is every once in a while, sadly.